


生・食

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, Chinese Translation, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sex and the City - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 一旦巴奇決定了他要那個性感的服務生，讓任何事或任何人都阻擋不了他。縱使有來自其他用餐客人的競爭，還有噁心難吃的食物，巴奇毫不動搖，堅持到底。





	生・食

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [RAW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274684) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> 作者按：我最近看了一部電視劇的重播，覺得其中一段由巴奇飾演會非常好笑。

為了替小娜慶生，巴奇特別替他們這群好朋友在曼哈頓一家新開的人氣餐廳訂了位子。餐廳的名字叫生・食。

那裡的食物顯然很健康，小娜和雪倫會喜歡的。他得靠點關係才能訂到週五晚上的四人桌，但巴奇的工作是公關，他很習慣跟人甜言蜜語。

「光線怎麼這麼暗？」山姆抱怨道。他們正在酒吧喝東西，等候帶位。

「這叫氣氛。」巴奇說，雖然他也有同感。他比較喜歡看見自己在吃什麼。

小娜和雪倫才不管，她們手上鮮豔的雞尾酒跟身上的小禮服相得益彰。雪倫提議向壽星女敬酒，眾人舉杯，祝福小娜生日快樂。

過沒多久，招待走了過來。「您的位子準備好了，巴恩斯先生。」她說。

「喔，太好了。」巴奇說道，示意女士們先請。「我迫不急待大快朵頤。」他和山姆跟隨在後。看見他們桌子的上頭掛有低垂的燈具，巴奇得忍住得意的笑容。

「看吧，山姆。」他輕輕蹭了蹭他的朋友。「這樣你就看得見自己在吃什麼了。」

他們在位子上坐好，招待說他們的服務生稍後就來。

「我迫不急待想喝他們的薑汁飲。」雪倫和小娜說，兩人的手在桌子握著，眼裡只有彼此。

「我想吃壽司。」山姆說。

巴奇正要說話的時候，他們的服務生出現了，他於是回頭向對方微笑。

然後感覺自己的眼睛睜大。他仔細打量他們的服務生，發現對方身材高大，是個非常英俊的金髮男生。

「嗨，歡迎光臨生・食。我是你們今晚的服務生。」他禮貌地向他們微笑，手上是一個小托盤。「主廚建議先從現打的小麥草汁開始。」他開始將烈酒杯擺放在他們面前，一人一杯，然後再次微笑。「飲料單在桌上，我稍後回來替你們點餐。」

「真是太謝謝你了。」巴奇說道，向服務生燦笑。

金髮男點點頭，轉身離開。巴奇目送他離去，滿是欣賞之意。

他沒注意到山姆和雪倫已經喝了小麥草汁，直到聽見他們發出作嘔的聲音。巴奇才回頭，就看見山姆把自己的飲料吐回杯子裡。

「好噁喔，山姆。」巴奇指責道。「沒那麼糟吧！」

「那您就別客氣。」山姆指著巴奇的烈酒杯。「盡管嘗試。」

巴奇略略翻了個白眼，拿起自己的杯子。「你也太戲劇化了。」他一飲而盡，放下杯子。小麥草汁的味道充斥口腔，當那個味道終於化開，巴奇做了個鬼臉。「好噁喔。」他說道，山姆哈哈大笑。

 

生・食的食物或許難以下肚，但巴奇真的很喜歡那個性感服務生，他於是決定第二天晚上再去一次。一個人。

星期六，山姆跟著巴奇在中城區到處逛，心中為今天晚上和萊利的約會惴惴不安。

巴奇今天時間有限，所以他在替自己今晚的約會添購新裝的同時也能陪陪山姆，盡朋友之責。他帶路走進一家有許多獨特男性穿著的內衣店。

「我要等他吻我嗎？」山姆正在說話。「還是我應該先吻他？」

巴奇瀏覽一系列的絲質四角褲，耳朵仍在聽山姆說話。「就順其自然。你們約會要去哪裡？」

「先在一家小餐館吃晚餐，然後去中央公園散步。」山姆說道。「這樣會不會太老土？」

「不會，可是你為什麼不加碼，在中央公園坐馬車？」巴奇提議。

山姆吐了一口氣。「齁，如果有人在旁邊偷聽，我沒辦法放鬆。」

「你太緊繃了。」巴奇說著，對一個朝他們走來的店員微笑。

「請問有什麼可以幫忙的嗎？」年輕男子問道。

「是這樣的。」巴奇說。「我需要一樣可以讓男人一看見我就馬上射在褲子裡的東西。」

「好的。」店員舉起一根手指說道。「我馬上回來。」

山姆看著店員離開的背影，又一臉困惑看著著巴奇。「你都那樣跟店員說話？」他低低嘶了一聲。

「我經常光顧這裡，他們愛死我了。」巴奇告訴他。「你也許應該買個什麼？」

「我已經有內褲了，謝謝你。」山姆輕輕笑道。「我不想約會的時候穿新的內褲，然後擔心在身上磨擦不舒服。」

「還是摩擦的很舒服？」巴奇取笑道。

「等等，你今晚跟誰見面？」山姆問。

巴奇挑了一件掛在衣架上的內褲端詳。「喔，我要跟生・食那個性感服務生上床，可是他還不知道。」

山姆戲劇化地顫了顫。「喔，那家餐廳是很酷，但食物真是超噁爛。」

「嗯。」巴奇不得不同意，但他願意作出犧牲。「很健康啊。」他心不在焉地說。

盡管他們昨晚離開生・食之後，四個人又直接衝到一家漢堡店吃點好的。

「你就繼續這樣跟自己說。」山姆說。

店員拿了幾條掛在衣架上的內褲回來，巴奇興奮地低聲讚嘆。他選了一條透膚的黑色四角褲。「這條看起來很可口。我要了。」

 

星期六晚上，巴奇洗了澡，梳裝整齊，將自己裝扮完美。他穿上新買的性感內褲，還有一件絲質白色襯衫，搭配他那件最好、最能襯托他的深色西裝外套。

他如果脫掉外套，他的奶頭會從白色襯衫若隱弱現。而且，巴奇計劃性感服務生經過的時候，在餐廳裡把外套脫掉。

他出發前往生・食，早早就用甜言蜜語讓招待給他安排最佳位置。巴奇已經做好準備，蓄勢待發。他的眼睛從菜單的上端偷瞄，留神觀察性感服務生。

金髮男走過來的時候，巴奇放下菜單，抬頭對他燦爛一笑。

「嘿，歡迎光臨生・食。」金髮男笑著說。

「你好，我們又見面了。」巴奇語氣低柔地說，將身體往他的方向靠攏。「我叫詹姆斯，可是我的朋友都叫我巴奇。我該怎麼稱呼你呢？」

「史蒂夫。」他說道，笑容更加燦爛。

「史蒂夫。」巴奇開心地說。「很高興認識你。」

「我也是。」史蒂夫說著，回頭看了看另一組被帶過來的客人。「不好意思，我馬上回來。那個招待不曉得為什麼，一直把客人帶來我這一區。」

「喔，沒關係。」巴奇說道，盡量不讓自己的失望之情表現出來。

巴奇一邊看著史蒂夫走遠，一邊欣賞他的背影，忍不住發現餐廳裡所有目光都聚焦在於不同桌子之間來回的史蒂夫。無論男女，全都在覬覦巴奇已經鎖定目標的男人。

巴奇蹙眉，充滿堅定，打開菜單。他今晚是要放長線釣大魚了。

 

這裡的食物根本都是生的，簡直難吃得要命了。看看餐廳的名字，還真是名符其實。

真是的！史蒂夫為什麼不在披薩店工作呢？

巴奇吃了一碟又一碟索然無味的生食，還有味道怪異的花草茶。他不想吃得太飽，否則稍晚會沒心情嘿咻。幸好生・食的份量都很小。更棒的，要吃完的東西不多，因為每一道菜的味道簡直讓人作嘔。

史蒂夫又再次帶著靦腆的微笑走過來的時候，巴奇把笑容掛在臉上。

「還需要加點什麼嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「不了，我想好好享用我的檸檬生薑茶。」巴奇端起那個小杯子，愉快地說。

史蒂夫點點頭，又往另一張桌子走去。

巴奇斜眼觀察他的競爭對手，那些逗留過久的客人。一個晚上下來，很多桌客人顯然受夠了生食，撤退離開，但還有幾個客人（和他一樣）繼續待著。

巴奇鎖定坐著兩個女人的一桌，還有另一個男人為主要對手，然後用冰冷無情的眼神看著他們。

他們全都以同樣的表情回敬他，但巴奇的意志堅定如鐵，他只是再次打開菜單，向他們挑眉，意帶挑戰。

經過一輪之後，那兩個女人起身離開。

餐廳現在安靜許多，畢竟也晚了。巴奇看了看手錶，距離最後送餐的時間還有四十分鐘。

天啊，他多麽接近終點線。

這時，他發現史蒂夫正在和另一桌的底迪聊天，巴奇瞇眼怒瞪。那個底迪變本加厲，一邊跟史蒂夫說話，一邊解開自己襯衫的前幾個扣子。

喔，巴奇心想。耍賤招，是吧。好啊，老子奉陪到底。

巴奇早已經脫下外套，並確保史蒂夫每次過來的時候，將自己的胸口對著他。

史蒂夫再次來到他的桌子的時候，巴奇抬頭對他咧嘴笑，解開襯衫的前幾個鈕扣，露出鎖骨。「我覺得⋯⋯有點熱。」巴奇柔媚地低聲對他說。「也許，來點冰的飲料？氣泡水？」

「這裡，呃，沒有氣泡飲料。」史蒂夫戲謔地說。

巴奇努力維持笑容。「喔，我真傻，想也知道。那就，來點冰的。你幫我選口味，給我個驚喜吧。」

史蒂夫露齒燦笑回應，眼底盡是喜色。「沒問題。我馬上回來。」

他一離開視線，巴奇環視其它空桌，目光落在唯一還在的那個底迪身上，對他挑眉。

底迪瞪了回去。

巴奇小心翼翼地用餐巾布擦了擦嘴巴，接著站起來，邁開步伐走到那個底迪的桌子前，雙手叉腰。

「聽好了，親愛的。」他冷淡地說。「你也算是英勇奮戰了，可是你低估了你的對手。我會跟他回家，不如我幫你買單，你就到此為止，怎麼樣？」

那個底迪眼帶決意往前傾，張開嘴巴，顯然準備反駁他。然後他頓了頓，說道：「齁，好吧。反正我已經受夠了這些噁心的食物了。」

巴奇點頭表示理解，向剛好經過的女服務生示意結帳。

 

說到爭取心中想要的，任何人的決心都比不過詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯。

史蒂夫工作結束後，巴奇跟他一起回家。他們在計程車上無所顧忌地親熱，然後在史蒂夫的住處做愛。第一次是靠著牆壁，然後滑到地板上。

巴奇被地毯摩擦得皮膚都紅了，但一切相當值得。

第二次，他們在史蒂夫的床上，巴奇騎在史蒂夫的身上，直到史蒂夫將他翻過來，從後面幹他。

第三次，他躺在床上讓史蒂夫在他的身體裡撞擊，巴奇根本數不清他到底高潮幾次了。

休息了一下之後，他們醒來繼續親熱，史蒂夫問巴奇他是否可以舔他屁眼。

巴奇朗聲大笑，說道：「齁，我今晚吃了一堆生食，你至少應該這麼做。」

史蒂夫調皮的咧嘴而笑。「我可以跟你說一件事嗎？」

「嗯？」

「你根本不用吃那些鬼東西。」說著，史蒂夫俯身將巴奇額頭上的髮絲掃開。「我昨晚就已經準備跟你回家了。」

「你現在才跟我說！」巴奇驚呼道。「我根本吃了一整個菜園耶！你最好馬上下去，好好補償我。」

「遵命。」史蒂夫說道，從被子裡往下探。

巴奇看著天花板，眉開眼笑。「我運氣真好。」他滿意地說。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者按：首先感謝 roe87 讓我翻譯這篇有趣的文。如果猜得出她指的是哪部電視劇和哪個人物，歡迎留言，呵呵～～  
> 也別忘了到原文給她按讚、留言喔！另外，原文的 twink 意指「年輕的Gay 通常比較瘦而且很娃娃臉」，我直接翻譯成「底迪」，希望還行。


End file.
